


Dos and Don'ts

by thatfangirl



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirl/pseuds/thatfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>One of the myriad of stick-thin rich bitches was leaning against a tree, puffing away. Drawing closer, Jo realized she knew this one all too well.</i> Episode tag for 2x02 "The New Girl, Part 2."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos and Don'ts

**Author's Note:**

> The Facts of Life belongs to NBC/Sony. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Jo killed the bike's engine and dismounted. With one hand on the handlebars and one on the frame, she guided the bike through the darkened Eastland campus. Grunting, she tugged it over the curb and onto an unlit footpath. This route was more circuitous than the private drive, but her curfew was already well broken; only stealth would help her now.

She was halfway to the cafeteria when the cherry-red tip of a cigarette came into view. One of the myriad of stick-thin rich bitches was leaning against a tree, puffing away. Drawing closer, Jo realized she knew this one all too well.

"Nasty habit," Jo observed. "But I'm sure you got nastier ones."

Margo's cigarette paused in front of her lips. "And here I didn't think you'd approach me without your guard dog."

Although she hadn't shown Blair any gratitude, Jo had appreciated seeing Margo's peaches-and-cream complexion meet some actual cream. "Funny, I didn't think you'd _want_ anyone with me when I 'approached' you."

Margo stiffened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jo snatched the cigarette away over Margo's indignant squawk and crushed it beneath her boot. "Just know that Jo Polniaczek don't do private parties, all right?"

"But I thought the only thing a Bronx girl wouldn't do was a freebie. That's right, hit me," Margo goaded as Jo instinctively raised her fist, "then they'll _have_ to expel you."

Jo exhaled through her nose and returned her hand to her bike. "You wish," she bit out. "See ya at breakfast," she added as she walked away. "Hope nothing falls in your eggs."


End file.
